


Better than You Can

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Sass from the Back Bench of the Unacknowledged Legislature [4]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Conventional love lyric, F/M, Mansplaining, Song Parody, Subtext Becoming Text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: This is what I hear everytime they play "Treat You Better" on the radio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/shawnmendes/treatyoubetter.html
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY2yjAdbvdQ

I will fight with you  
Because I know what's right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I'll throw it in your face  
'Cause I know that I'm the one you should want  
And you're wasting all my time  
Like it's yours to begin with  
But that ain't gonna get me to stop  


I know I deserve your more than any man  
And if you wasn't such a Ho you'd want a gentleman  
Tell me how can you waste my time  
With all your selfish crying  
When you should just fuck me instead?  
I know I could be you better  
Better than you can  


I can rhyme for you  
How come that's not enough for you?  
I just wanna fuck you the minute that you let me  
Baby, let's just get drunk and screw  
'Cause your everything I need and this could be so different  
Let me tell you what to do

'Cause I know you think you should get to pick your man  
But, Girl, I know I don't deserve to lose to him  
Tell me how can you waste my time  
With all your selfish crying  
When you should just fuck me instead?  
I know I could be you better  
Better than you can  
Better than you can

Throw me a line  
Take my hand, girl be mine  
Promise you won't let me down  
Just make sure I don't  
Have to go home alone  
Promise I'll never let you go

'Cause I know I could be you better than you can  
And a nice guy like me at least deserves a chance  
Tell me how can you waste my time  
With all your selfish crying  
When you should just fuck me instead?  
I know I could be you better  
Better than you can  
Better than you can  
Better than you can


End file.
